wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/12
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XII JERZY VILLIERS, KSIĄŻĘ BUCKINGHAM. Pani Bonacieux i książę bez żadnych trudności weszli do Luwru; pierwsza, jako należąca do służby królowej, książę zaś dzięki mundurowi muszkieterów pana de Tréville, którzy, jak wiadomo, byli tego wieczora na służbie. Wreszcie German sprzyjał królowej, a w najgorszym wypadku tylko pani Bonacieux byłaby obwiniona o wprowadzenie kochanka swego do Luwru. Całą winę brała ona na siebie. Dostawszy się na dziedziniec, oboje postępowali pod murem ze dwadzieścia pięć kroków. Potem pani Bonacieux nacisnęła klamkę drzwiczek służbowych, w dzień otwartych, lecz w nocy zwykle zamkniętych. Wszedłszy tam, znaleźli się w ciemnościach. Lecz pani Bonacieux znała wszelkie zaułki w tej części Luwru, która przeznaczoną była dla służby. Zamknęła drzwi za sobą, wzięła księcia za rękę, przeszła kilka kroków poomacku, uchwyciła za poręcz, postawiła na stopniu nogę i zaczęła wchodzić na górę: książę naliczył dwa piętra. Wtedy zawróciła na prawo, minęła długi korytarz, zeszła wdół jedno piętro, jeszcze kilka kroków i klucz włożyła w zamek. Drzwi się otwarły, a książę wpuszczony został do komnaty, oświetlonej jedną tylko lampą nocną. Wówczas rzekła do niego: — Zaczekaj tu, milordzie, wkrótce nadejdzie. Wyszła temi samemi drzwiami, zamykając je na klucz, tak że książę literalnie był uwięziony. Jakkolwiek tak osamotniony, książę ani na chwilę nie doznał obawy. Jedną z najwybitniejszych cech jego charakteru było uganianie się za przygodami i zamiłowaniem w romantycznych zdarzeniach. Odważny, zuchwały i przedsiębiorczy, nie po raz pierwszy narażał życie dla podobnych zachcianek. Dowiedział się już, iż rzekome wezwanie Anny Austrjackiej, na które przybył do Paryża poprostu było zasadzką. Zamiast powrócić do Anglji, skorzystał ze sposobności, jaką mu nastręczono, i oznajmił królowej, że nie odjedzie dopóki się z nią nie zobaczy. Zrazu królowa odmówiła stanowczo, później zdjął ją strach, aby zrozpaczony książę nie popełnił jakiego szaleństwa. Gotowa już była przyjąć go i błagać, aby natychmiast odjechał, kiedy tego wieczora, gdy przychyliła się do próśb jego, pani Bonacieux, mająca polecenie pójść po księcia i przyprowadzić go du Luwru, została porwana. W ciągu dwóch dni nie wiedziano wcale, co się z nią dzieje, i wszystko zostało w zawieszeniu. Skoro się jednak uwolniła i porozumiała z La Portem, rzeczy na nowo bieg swój przybrały i pani Bonacieux spełniła to niebezpieczne zadanie, które, gdyby nie uwięzienie jej, trzy dni przedtem doszłoby do skutku. Buckingham, pozostawszy sam, stanął przed lustrem. Ślicznie wyglądał w ubraniu muszkieterskiem. W trzydziestym piątym roku życia, słusznie uchodził za najpiękniejszego mężczyznę i najwytworniejszego kawalera zarówno we Francji, jak w Anglji. Ulubieniec dwóch królów, miljoner, wszechwładny w królestwie, gdzie sprawiał przewroty według fantazji i poskramiał według zachcianek, Jerzy Villiers, książę de Buckingham, wiódł życie w sposób tak bajeczny, że z biegiem wieków pozostawić mogło podziw u potomności. Pewny siebie, przeświadczony o swojej władzy, spokojny, iż prawa, rządzące innymi, jego dosięgnąć nie mogą, szedł prosto do zamierzonego celu, choćby był on tak wysoki i olśniewający, że dla innego szaleństwem byłoby nawet o nim pomyśleć. Dzięki temu dostąpił już kilkakrotnie zbliżenia do pięknej i dumnej Anny Austrjackiej i, oczarowawszy ją, zmusił do kochania. Stanął teraz przed lustrem, jak powiedzieliśmy, przywrócił pięknym jasnym włosom ich falistość, która zniknęła pod ciężarem kapelusza, podkręcił wąsa i z sercem, wezbranem radością, szczęśliwy i dumny z dostąpienia chwili, której tak pragnął oddawna, uśmiechał się do siebie, przejęty nadzieją i dumą. Naraz otworzyły się drzwiczki, ukryte w obiciu, i ukazała się kobieta. Była to królowa. Anna Austrjacka miała wtedy dwadzieścia pięć do dwudziestu siedmiu lat i była w całym blasku piękności. Chód jej był chodem królowej i bogini zarazem, oczy z odbłyskiem szmaragdu wprawiały w zachwyt niewypowiedziany, spojrzenie ich tchnęło słodyczą i majestatem. Usteczka małe i pąsowe, a jakkolwiek warga dolna, jak u wszystkich książąt domu austrjackiego, wystawała bardziej niż górna, uśmiech roztaczał urok niepomierny. Umiała jednak ustom nadać też wyraz okrutnie wzgardliwy, gdy chciała wyrazić nienawiść. Płeć jej słynęła z miękkości i puszystości, ręce i ramiona zadziwiały pięknością i wszyscy poeci ówcześni opiewali je, jako niezrównane. Wreszcie włosy jasne w pierwszej młodości, a teraz ciemniejsze, upudrowane, okalały cudownie jej twarz, od której krytyk najostrzejszy mógłby tylko wymagać nieco mniej różu, a rzeźbiarz najwybredniejszy trochę delikatniejszych linij nosa. Buckingham stanął olśniony. Nigdy tak piękną mu się nie wydała, ani na balach, uroczystościach, ani na turniejach, jak obecnie, w skromnej sukni z białego atłasu, mając przy boku donnę Estefanę, jedyną z dam hiszpańskich, która nie została wygnana przez zazdrość króla, ani przez prześladowanie Richelieu‘ego. Anna Austrjacka postąpiła parę kroków. Buckingham rzucił się jej do kolan i, zanim zdołała mu przeszkodzić, ucałował brzeg jej sukni. — Książę, wiesz już, że to nie ja pisałam do ciebie. — O! tak pani, o! tak królowo — wykrzyknął książę — wiem, iż byłem szaleńcem, nierozumnym, sądząc, iż lód się ożywi, marmur ogrzeje; lecz, co począć, gdy kochamy, łatwo w miłość wierzymy; wreszcie nic na tej podróży nie straciłem, skoro cię oglądam. — Tak — odrzekła Anna — lecz pan wiesz, dlaczego i w jakim celu widzę się z tobą, bo nieczuły na wszystkie moje udręczenia, uparłeś się pozostawać w mieście, gdzie narażasz swoje życie a moją cześć; przyszłam, ażeby powiedzieć panu, iż wszystko nas przedziela, głębokość morza, nieprzyjaźń rządów i świętość przysięgi. Świętokradztwem jest walczyć przeciw takim siłom, milordzie. Wreszcie, widzę się z tobą, aby ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że więcej widywać się nie możemy. — Mów pani, mów królowo — rzekł Buckingham — słodycz głosu twego łagodzi gorycz twych słów. O świętokradztwie mówisz! ależ świętokradztwem jest rozłąka dwojga serc, które Bóg jedno dla drugiego stworzył. — Milordzie!... — zawołała — zapominasz, iż nigdy nie powiedziałam, że cię kocham!... — Lecz nigdy mi nie powiedziałaś także, że nie kochasz mnie pani wcale i doprawdy wyrzec takie słowa za wielką byłoby niewdzięcznością ze strony Waszej królewskiej mości. Bo powiedz mi, gdzie znajdziesz miłość podobną do mojej, miłość, której ani czas, ani oddalenie, ani rozpacz nie mogą ugasić; miłość, która się zadowala wstążką zgubioną, wejrzeniem przelotnem, słówkiem nieobliczonem. Trzy lata temu, pani, po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałem i odtąd w ten sposób cię kocham. Czy chcesz, abym ci powiedział, jak byłaś ubrana, gdym po raz pierwszy cię ujrzał? Chcesz, abym opisał szczegółowo każdą ozdobę twojego ubioru? Racz słuchać, królowo, widzę cię jeszcze: siedziałaś na ziemi, według obyczaju hiszpańskiego, miałaś suknię z zielonego atłasu, złotem i srebrem haftowaną, rękawy rozwarte i djamentami podpięte na pięknych ramionach, na tych ramionach cudownych; pod szyją kryzę miałaś, maleńki birecik na głowie tegoż koloru, co suknia, a na nim wspaniałe pióro czaple. O! słuchaj, zamykam oczy i widzę cię taką, jaką byłaś wtenczas; otwieram je i widzę cię taką, jaką jesteś teraz, czyli stokroć piękniejszą jeszcze! — Co za szaleństwo!... — szepnęła Anna Austrjacka, nie mając odwagi gniewać się na księcia, że tak wiernie zachował w sercu swem jej obraz — co za szaleństwo karmić namiętność daremną takiemi wspomnieniami!... — A czemże żyć mogę? nic nie posiadam, prócz moich wspomnień. To szczęście moje, mój skarb, moja nadzieja. Za każdym razem, gdy widzę ciebie, jeden djament przybywa do skarbca mojego serca. Ten jest czwartym, który mi rzucasz, a ja go podnoszę skwapliwie; bo w ciągu trzech lat, pani, cztery razy widziałem cię tylko: pierwszy, jak już wspomniałem, u pani de Chevreuse drugi, a trzeci w ogrodach w Amiens. — Książę — rumieniąc się rzekła królowa — nie wspominaj tego wieczoru. — O! pani, przeciwnie, wspominajmy, mówmy o nim: to promienny i najszczęśliwszy wieczór w mojem życiu. Czy przypominasz sobie tę noc przecudną? Jak ciepłe i wonne było powietrze, niebo błękitne, gwiazdami usiane! O! ten raz jeden, pani, przez chwilę mogłem sam pozostać z tobą; gotowa byłaś wtedy wypowiedzieć mi wszystko, życia twego osamotnienie, smutki serdeczne twoje. Wsparta byłaś na mojem ramieniu, o patrz, na tem właśnie. Czułem, skłaniając ku tobie głowę, włosy piękne, twarz mi muskające, a za każdem dotknięciem takiem drżenie przenikało całą moją istotę. O! królowo, królowo! o! ty wiesz, ile szczęścia niebiańskiego, rozkoszy, raju chwile podobne zawierają w sobie. Pani! majątek mój, sławę, lata, które mi do przeżycia pozostają, wszystkobym oddał za chwilę taką, za noc podobną! bo nocy tej, przysięgam, kochałaś mnie pani szczerze. — Być może, milordzie, że tak było: wpływ otoczenia, urok pięknego krajobrazu, potęga twego wzroku, tysiące okoliczności wreszcie, które się zbiegają, aby zgubić kobietę, obległy tego nieszczęsnego wieczoru. Widziałeś jednak, milordzie, jak królowa przyszła w pomoc kobiecie słabnącej. Za pierwszem słowem, które wyrzec się poważyłeś, za zuchwalstwem, któremu winna byłam odmówić, wezwałam pomocy. — O! tak, to prawda i każda inna a nie moja miłość nie zniosłaby takiej próby; lecz moja wyszła z niej tem gorętsza, tem bardziej nieskończona... Sądziłaś, że, wracając do Paryża, uciekniesz przede mną, że nie poważę się opuścić skarbu, nad którym pan mój czuwać mi polecił. O! cóż mnie obchodzić mogą wszystkie skarby świata, wszyscy ziemscy królowie! W tydzień już byłem z powrotem, pani. Tym razem nic mi nie miałaś do zarzucenia: zlekceważyłem moje stanowisko, życie, aby ujrzeć cię na sekundę; ręki twej nie dotknąłem nawet, a wtedy, widząc mnie tak uległego i skruszonego, przebaczyłaś mi pani. — Tak, lecz oszczerstwo pochwyciło te wszystkie szaleństwa, w których nie brałam udziału, wiesz dobrze o tem, milordzie. Król, podżegany przez kardynała, wybuchnął straszliwym gniewem, pani de Vernet została wypędzona, Putange na wygnanie skazany, pani de Chevreuse wpadła w niełaskę i, kiedy chciałeś jako ambasador do Francji powrócić, sam król, pamiętasz to dobrze, milordzie, król sam oparł się temu. — Tak, i Francja zapłaci wojną za odmowę swojego władcy. Nie mogę cię już widywać, pani; chcę zatem, byś nieustannie słyszała mówiących o mnie! Jaki cel, myślisz pani, miała wyprawa na Charente i związek z protestantami Rochelli, który projektuję? O! tylko rozkosz widywania ciebie, królowo! Nie mam, coprawda, nadziei dotrzeć z bronią w ręku do samego Paryża; lecz wojna może sprowadzić pokój i w takim razie niezbędny będzie pełnomocnik do układów, a pełnomocnikiem tym będę ja. Wtenczas nie poważą się odmówić mi, powrócę do Paryża, ujrzę cię znowu i przez chwilę chociaż szczęśliwym się stanę. Tysiące ludzi wprawdzie szczęście moje życiem przypłaci; lecz cóż mnie to obchodzi, bylebym ciebie mógł znowu zobaczyć. Wszystko to może jest szalone i nierozumne, lecz powiesz mi, królowo, która kobieta miała kochanka więcej rozmiłowanego, jaka władczyni gorliwszego sługę? — Milordzie, milordzie, na obronę swoją wywołujesz rzeczy, które cię potępiają tylko, wszystkie dowody miłości, jakie dać mi zamyślasz, są nieledwie zbrodnią. — Bo nie kochasz mnie, pani, wcale, bo, gdybyś mnie kochała, inaczej zapatrywałabyś się na to; bo, gdybyś mnie kochała, o! gdybyś mnie kochała!... byłby to nadmiar szczęścia, oszalałbym chyba!... Pani de Chevreuse, o której wspomniałaś przed chwilą, mniej, niż ty, pani, była okrutna. Holand ją kochał i odwzajemniała mu się miłością. — Pani de Chevreuse nie była królową — szepnęła Anna Austrjacka, pomimo woli zwyciężona wyrazem tak głębokiej miłości. — Więc kochałabyś mnie, pani? gdybyś nie była królową, kochałabyś mnie zatem? Mogę więc wierzyć, że godność stanowiska twego jedynie czyni cię dla mnie okrutną; mogę myśleć, iż gdybyś panią de Chevreuse była, biedny Buckingham mógłby mieć nadzieję? Dzięki ci za te słodkie słowa, o piękna królowa moja, stokrotne dzięki. — A! milordzie, przesłyszałeś się i źle zrozumiałeś; nie chciałam powiedzieć... — Cicho! cicho! — odezwał się książę — jeżelim szczęśliwy z pomyłki, nie popełniaj pani okrucieństwa, uwalniając mnie od niej. Sama to powiedziałaś, iż w sidła mnie wciągnięto, położę w nich moje życie może, bo, słuchaj, to dziwna, od jakiegoś czasu mam przeczucie, że umrę niedługo. I uśmiechnął się smutnie a zarazem czarująco. — O! mój Boże! — zawołała Anna Austrjacka z przerażeniem, które dowodziło, iż więcej, niż wyznać chciała, obchodził ją książę. — Nie dlatego bynajmniej to mówię, aby cię, pani, przerazić, o nie; to śmieszne nawet, iż o tem wspomniałem, i wierzaj mi, że rojenia podobne nie zajmują mnie wcale. Lecz słowo to, które wyrzekłaś, nadzieja, którą mi dałaś nieledwie, starczą za wszystko, nawet za całe życie. O! książę, i ja mam przeczucia, sny jakieś okropne. Śniłam, iż widzę cię, broczącego we krwi, rannego okrutnie. — W serce, wszak tak, i to nożem ugodzonego? — przerwał jej Buckingham. — O! tak, milordzie, tak samo, z lewego boku nożem. Kto ci mógł sen mój opowiedzieć? Bogu jednemu zwierzyłam się tylko w moich modlitwach. — Niczego nie żądam więcej, kochasz mnie pani, to dosyć. — Ja, pana kocham?... — Tak, pani, czyżby Bóg zsyłał ci te same sny, gdybyś mnie nie kochała? Mogliżbyśmy mieć jedne przeczucia, gdyby istnienia nasze sercem się nie łączyły? Kochasz mnie, o, królowo, i opłakiwać mnie będziesz! — O! Boże, mój Boże! — zawołała Anna Austrjacka — to już nad moje siły. Słuchaj, książę, zaklinam cię na Boga, oddal się, odjeżdżaj; ja nie wiem, czy kocham cię, czy nie, to tylko wiem, że nigdy nie złamię przysięgi. Ulituj się więc nade mną i odejdź. O! jeżeli we Francji nieszczęście spadnie na ciebie, jeżeli tu życie położysz, o! jeżelibym musiała przypuszczać, że miłość dla mnie stała się przyczyną twej śmierci, byłabym niepocieszona, oszalałabym z pewnością. Odjeżdżaj zatem, odjeżdżaj, błagam cię o to! — O! jakaś ty piękna! Jakże ja cię kocham!... moja królowo!... — mówił Buckingham wzruszony. — Oddal się, oddal!... błagam cię raz jeszcze, a później powracaj; powracaj jako ambasador, jako minister, otoczony strażą, która cię bronić będzie, służbą, która czuwać nie przestanie. Wtedy nie będę drżała o życie twoje i sprawisz mi szczęście twoim widokiem. — O! prawdąż to jest, co mi pani mówisz? — Tak... — Daj mi więc zakład przebaczenia twego, rzecz jaką, należącą do ciebie, któraby mi przypominała, że to nie było snem; coś, co nosiłaś na sobie, co mógłbym nosić także, pierścień, naszyjnik lub łańcuch. — A czy odjedziesz, czy odjedziesz, gdy ci dam, czego żądasz ode mnie? — Tak. — Natychmiast? — Tak. — Opuścisz Francję, powrócisz do Anglji? — Tak, przysięgam pani. — Zaczekaj więc, zaczekaj. Anna Austrjacka wróciła do pokoju i wyszła z niego za chwilę, niosąc szkatułkę z drzewa różanego z jej cyfrą, złotem nabijaną. — Weź to, milordzie — rzekła — i zachowaj po mnie na pamiątkę. Buckingham wziął szkatułkę i po raz drugi padł na kolana. — Obiecałeś mi pan, że odjedziesz — wyrzekła królowa. — Dotrzymam słowa. Podaj mi rękę, królowo, odjeżdżam. Podała mu rękę, zamykając oczy i opierając się drugą na ramieniu donny Estefany, czuła bowiem, że ją opuszczają siły. Buckingham przylgnął ustami namiętnie do tej pięknej ręki i, powstając, rzekł: — Za sześć miesięcy, jeżeli nie umrę, ujrzę cię znowu, pani, choćbym miał całym światem wstrząsnąć! I, wierny przyrzeczeniu, wybiegł z pokoju. W korytarzu spotkał oczekującą nań panią Bonacieux, która równie ostrożnie i szczęśliwie wyprowadziła go z Luwru.